Verwechslung mit Folgen
by Amunet
Summary: Trunks denkt in letzter Zeit immer häufiger an Goten und daran, wie dieser nackt aussieht, wie es wohl wäre, ihn zu berühren und dann kommt seine Chance bei einem gemeinsamen Ausflug. Nur leider ist Goku bei diesem Ausflug ebenfalls dabei und Trunks kann nur hoffen, dass ihm der ältere Saiyajin nicht ihm Weg ist, wenn Trunks dessen Sohn verführen will.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:**

Amunet

 **Titel:**

Verwechslung mit Folgen

 **Pärchen:**

Trunks x Goten; Trunks x Goku

 **Inhalt:**

Trunks denkt in letzter Zeit immer häufiger an Goten und daran, wie dieser nackt aussieht, wie es wohl wäre, ihn zu berühren und dann kommt seine Chance bei einem gemeinsamen Ausflug. Nur leider ist Goku bei diesem Ausflug ebenfalls dabei und Trunks kann nur hoffen, dass ihm der ältere Saiyajin nicht ihm Weg ist, wenn Trunks dessen Sohn verführen will.

 **Warnung:**

Shonen-Ai / Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs); Lemon

 **Disclaimer:**

Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Hab mir alles nur für einen unentgeltlichen Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen.

 **Betaleser:**

Meine geliebte Smokey Sky

 **ooOOOoo**

* * *

 **Verwechslung mit Folgen**

Kapitel 1

Trunks war k.o. Das Training mit Son Goten hatte seine komplette Energie geraubt. Er lag auf dem Bett, sämtliche Glieder von sich gestreckt und lauschte dem Geräusch der Dusche. Goten hatte spontan beschlossen, bei ihm zu übernachten und nutze die Möglichkeit von Trunks privater Dusche, um sich die Spuren ihres Trainingskampfes vom Körper zu waschen. Trunks selbst hatte ebenfalls eine Dusche bitter nötig, doch aus dem Alter, wo sie gemeinsam im Bad verschwunden waren und ihre Körper unter das erfrischende Nass gestellt hatten, waren sie längst heraus. Mit 17 und 16 Jahren waren sie eindeutig zu alt, um noch zu zweit im Wasser zu planschen. Etwas, das Trunks fast bedauerte.

Trunks wusste nicht, ob es eine Phase oder etwas anderes war, aber ihn interessierte es brennend, wie Gotens Körper inzwischen aussah. Er wollte wissen, ob Gotens Muskeln überall so gleichmäßig trainiert waren, wie es bei ihm selbst der Fall war. Wollte wissen, ob Goten, wie die meisten Saiyajins, über spärliche Intimbehaarung verfügte und auch, ob Gotens Penis so groß war wie seiner. Diese Gedanken beschäftigten Trunks schon eine ganze Weile. Irgendwie war er darauf gekommen, als sein Vater die simulierte Kampfeinheit zwischen Goten und ihm analysiert hatte und entsprechende, neutrale Vergleiche zwischen den Halbsaiyajins gezogen hatte. In Trunks Kopf hatte es einfach ‚blink' gemacht und das Interesse entflammt, wie weit ihre körperlichen Unterschiede gingen. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte Trunks deshalb allerdings nicht. Im Gegenteil, er zerbrach sich seinen hübschen Kopf darüber, wie er an die Antworten seiner Überlegungen gelangte.

Er horchte auf. Goten hatte tatsächlich angefangen, unter der Dusche zu singen. Sein bester Freund mochte vieles sein, aber kein guter Sänger. Die Töne waren schief und zwischendurch schmerzhaft hoch. Für einen Moment dachte Trunks darüber nach, ob er aufstehen und die Badezimmertür, welche Goten lediglich angelehnt hatte, schließen sollte, aber er entschied sich dagegen. Trunks schloss seine Augen, denn das Deckenlicht blendete ihn. Sofort sah er Goten vor sich. Sah in seinem Geist, wie der Jüngere unter der Dusche stand und sich mit viel Seife einschäumte. Er malte sich aus, wie Goten langsam über seine Muskeln strich, wie er seine hübschen, runden Pobacken knetete und dann vorglitt zu seinem Gemächt. Trunks wurde unruhig. Ihn erregte die Vorstellung von Goten, der langsam sein Glied in die Hände nahm und zärtlich massierte, bis es steif wurde. Unwillkürlich biss sich Trunks auf die Lippen. Die Hose, welche er trug, wurde allmählich eng. Seine Hand tastete sich zu seinem Kampfanzug, löste den orangenen Gürtel und schlüpfte letztendlich in die Hose hinein.

Sein eigenes Glied war schon fast vollständig hart. Er drückte es, strich mit dem Daumen über seine empfindsame Eichel und brachte seine Gedanken zurück zur verlockenden Phantasie über Goten. Trunks konzentrierte sich auf die Vorstellung über Gotens Glied, darauf, wie groß es wohl in Gotens Hand liegen würde, darauf, wie schwer seine Hoden wären. Kaum bemerkte er, dass die Bewegung seiner Hand am eigenen Schaft schneller wurde. Trunks war derart gefangen in seinem erotischen Tagtraum, dass ihm entging, wie das Wasser abgedreht wurde. In seinem Kopf war er gerade dabei, Gotens Hand durch seine eigene zu ersetzen, als ein Schatten ihn aufschrecken ließ.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Goten, der gänzlich ungeniert auf Trunks Erregung blickte.

„Was wohl", murmelte Trunks und drehte sich schamerfühlt auf den Bauch. Röte kroch über seine Wangen. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Goten ihn beim masturbieren erwischte. Zum Glück wusste dieser allerdings nicht, an wen Trunks dabei gedacht hatte.

„Schämst du dich?", wollte Goten frech grinsend wissen und gab Trunks einen ordentlichen Klaps auf den halbentblößten Hintern. Wie von alleine rutschte Trunks ein Stöhnen über die Lippen. Das Grinsen auf Gotens Gesicht vertiefte sich. „Ich glaub, du hast heute noch nicht genug Schläge von mir eingesteckt, kann das sein?" Ohne auf eine Reaktion von Trunks zu warten, zog er ihm die Hose ein Stück herunter und schlug nochmals zu. Das Klatschen der Hand auf nackter Haut war zu hören. Trunks, von der plötzlich sexuellen Schwingung im Raum überwältigt, biss in sein Kissen. Er sagte nichts, als Gotens Hand immer und immer wieder auf seinen Po niedersauste. Er spürte nur, wie seine Erregung zunahm. Das Zwischenspiel aus Schmerz und Geilheit brachte ihn um die Räson. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam er heiß und heftig zwischen seinen Laken.

Als wäre nichts geschehen, ging Goten von Trunks Bett weg, ließ das weiße, schmale Handtuch von seinen Hüften gleiten und präsentierte dem ermattenden Trunks seinen Allerwertesten, während er sich aus Trunks Kleiderschrank eine Boxershort klaute. Verwundert sah Trunks ihm dabei zu, immer noch hoffend, dass Goten sich umdrehen würde und ihm sein Glied ebenso freizügig zu präsentiere wie seinen Hintern. Doch da Goten weder etwas zu dem Vorgefallenen sagte, noch weitere Schritte unternahm, ahnte Trunks bereits, dass es für Goten bedeutungslos war. Kurz wägte er ab, ob er Goten fragen sollte, weshalb er ihm beim Abspritzen geholfen hatte, aber etwas hielt Trunks zurück.

„Was machst du eigentlich am Wochenende?", fragte Goten, welcher mittlerweile angezogen war und blickte Trunks unverwandt an.

„Keine Ahnung. Bisher hab ich nichts vor."

„Hast du Lust, mit meinem Vater und mir in die Berge zu fahren?"

„Was macht ihr dort?"

„Nichts Besonderes. Schwimmen, grillen, ein bisschen trainieren."

Trunks dachte darüber nach. Training mit Vegeta war eindeutig härter, als mit Son Goku. Wenn er daheim blieb, würde er aber um eine Trainingseinheit mit Vegeta nicht herum kommen. In letzter Zeit war sein Vater sehr darauf bedacht, ihn zum Training zu bekommen. Sollte er mit Goten und Goku in die Berge kommen, hätte er zudem noch die Möglichkeit, eine weitere Chance zu erhalten, Goten nackt zu sehen und wenn er an die Aktion von eben dachte, vielleicht sogar etwas mehr.

„Okay, ich komme mit."

„Cool! Aber nur, dass es klar ist, kein Handy, kein Laptop, keine anderen Kommunikationsmittel."

„Verstanden."

„Gut, mein Vater ist zwar super gutmütig, aber wenn er sein freies Wochenende von Mutter will, kann er sehr streng sein."

„Klingt mehr nach Flucht", grinste Trunks, dem Sekunden später ein Kissen ins Gesicht geworfen wurde.

„Halt die Klappe!", murte Goten. „Oder willst du so schlafen?"

Noch während Trunks das Kissen zurückwarf, huschte er ins Bad. War ihm doch egal, wenn Goten die Spermaspuren sah, schließlich war er auch daran schuld. Aber als das heiße Wasser der Dusche auf ihn prasselte, kämpfte er die Gedanken an Goten nieder, er wollte sich seine neue Leidenschaft fürs Wochenende aufheben. Er hoffte nur, dass Son Goku ihm nicht ihm Weg war, wenn er sich an Goten heranmachen würde.

 _Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

Hey :-) Das ist meine neue Dragonball Z FF. Ich hoffe, das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Auf jeden Fall würde ich mich sehr über Kommentare freuen. Die Story ist bereits mit 5 Kapiteln beendet. Updates werden 1x in der Woche samstags erfolgen. :-) Ganz liebe Grüße eure Amunet


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor:**

Amunet

 **Titel:**

Verwechslung mit Folgen

 **Pärchen:**

Trunks x Goten; Trunks x Goku

 **Inhalt:**

Trunks denkt in letzter Zeit immer häufiger an Goten und daran, wie dieser nackt aussieht, wie es wohl wäre, ihn zu berühren und dann kommt seine Chance bei einem gemeinsamen Ausflug. Nur leider ist Goku bei diesem Ausflug ebenfalls dabei und Trunks kann nur hoffen, dass ihm der ältere Saiyajin nicht ihm Weg ist, wenn Trunks dessen Sohn verführen will.

 **Warnung:**

Shonen-Ai / Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs); Lemon

 **Disclaimer:**

Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Hab mir alles nur für einen unentgeltlichen Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen.

 **Betaleser:**

Die fabelhafte und entzückende **Smokey Sky**

 **ooOOOoo**

* * *

 **Verwechslung mit Folgen**

Kapitel 2

Freitagnachmittags, nach der letzten Schulstunde, trafen sie sich bei den Son's Zuhause. Goten und Goku hatten lediglich ihre Schlafsäcke parat und wehrten sich vehement gegen Chichis Notfallkoffer. Chichi hatte in ihrer typischen überfürsorglichen Art ein ganzes Set an Verbandsmaterial und Medikamenten gepackt. Außerdem gab es Hygieneartikel von Deo bis hin zum Toilettenpapier. Trunks staunte nicht schlecht, als er realisierte, dass der Notfallkoffer in Wahrheit drei ganze Taschen umfasste, von denen jede einzelne größer war, als seine eigene. Er selbst kam sich etwas doof vor, dass er außer dem Schlafsack noch Notfallproviant und Süßigkeiten dabei hatte. Natürlich waren Trunks Sachen in mehreren Kapseln komprimiert, sodass er sein Reisegepäck bequem in seiner Hosentasche verstaut hatte.

„Son Goku", sagte Chichi, „dann nimm doch wenigstens diese Tasche mit." Sie hielt ihrem Mann die rote hin.

„Warum?"

„Hier sind Decken drin, falls es heute Nacht zu kalt wird."

„Chichi, wir haben doch die Schlafsäcke und wenn es wirklich zu frostig wird, kann ich uns immer noch Nachhause teleportieren."

„Ich weiß, aber Schatz…" Und Chichi besah ihren Mann mit einem tiefen Blick aus ihren großen, braunen Augen, „du weißt doch, dass ich mir immer Sorgen um euch mache."

„Ich weiß", antworte Goku und wurde auch weicher, nahm seine Frau in eine zärtliche Umarmung und küsste sie sanft. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, wir sind doch nicht weit weg."

„Okay…"

Trunks beobachtete die Szene mit gemischten Gefühlen. Seine Eltern waren nur selten offenkundig so zärtlich miteinander, was daran lag, dass Vegeta nach all den Jahren auf der Erde noch immer nicht aus seiner Haut konnte und seine Gefühle gut verbarg. Ja, manchmal sehnte sich Trunks danach, dass sein Vater etwas mehr wie Son Goku war, denn Goku konnte auch seinen Söhnen gegenüber seine Gefühle zeigen. Die wenigen Male, da Vegeta Trunks umarmt hatte, konnte dieser an einer Hand abzählen. Vielleicht wünschte er sich deshalb, dass er Goten umarmen durfte. Seiner Sexualität war sich Trunks eigentlich bewusst genug. Er hatte bereits drei Freundinnen gehabt und war mit einer von ihnen sogar übers Küssen hinausgegangen. Mehr als Petting war jedoch nicht drin gewesen. Aber immerhin war es für ihn genug Erfahrung, um sich fragen zu können, weshalb er sich nach der Nähe seines besten Freundes sehnte.

„So **,** Jungs, ich bin soweit. Wir können los."

„Teleportieren oder fliegen?", fragte Goten, der grinsend neben Trunks stand und von dessen Gefühlschaos nichts mitbekommen hatte.

„Fliegen. Zumindest ein Stück. Einen Teil des Weges werden wir wandern."

„Wandern?" Verblüfft starte Trunks Goku an.

„Ja. Die alte Hütte von meinem Großvater ist tief im Wald verborgen. Von der Luft aus **,** werden wir sie nicht sehen."

„Ich dachte, die Hütte ist zerstört?" Irritiert blickte Trunks zu Goten, von dem er dachte, dass er es ihm so erzählt hatte.

„Ich habe sie wieder aufgebaut. Hat mich zwar einiges an Arbeit gekostet, aber das war es mir Wert", lachte Goku und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Aber jetzt raus", meinte er und scheuchte sie ins Freie, um flüsternd nachzusetzen: „Nicht, dass Chichi uns doch noch das ganze Gepäck aufhalsen will."

Goten war der Erste, der abhob. Goku und Trunks folgten. Sie flogen Richtung Osten und ließen sich dabei Zeit. Keiner von ihnen hatte es eilig. Von Freitag bis Sonntag hatten sie ihre Ruhe. Wobei Trunks gestehen musste, dass es ihm schwer gefallen war, weder seine neueste Spielekonsole noch sein Mobiltelefon mitzunehmen. Dank seiner Mutter war er es einfach gewöhnt, ständig irgendwelchen Hightech-Kram dabei zu haben. Zu seiner größten Überraschung war Vegeta sogar dafür gewesen, dass er diesen Wochenendtrip mit den Son's machte. Sein Vortrag zum Thema Abhärtung hatte Trunks aber rasch von seiner Überraschung erholt und auf den nüchternen Boden der Tatsachen zurückgebracht. Auf die Frage, ob Vegeta mitkommen wolle, hatte dieser nur gelacht und gemeint, dass er die Zeit nutzen werde, um zu trainieren, wenn Kakarott schon lieber mit den Kindern spielen wollte.

Nach einer knappen Stunde routiniertem und gleichmäßigem Flug lag der Wald vor ihnen. Als Goku landete, folgten Trunks und Goten. Der Flug, bei dem sie überwiegend geschwiegen hatten, war vorbei und als sie nun im Wald waren, waren sie alle deutlich gesprächiger.

„Wie war Großvater denn so?", wollte Goten wissen und sah seinen Vater an.

„Er war ein sehr geduldiger und liebevoller Mann", lächelte Goku und wuschelte Goten durch das Haar, als wäre er noch immer 6 und nicht 16 Jahre alt.

„Und wie war es, hier draußen zu leben?", fragte nun Trunks. Er hatte zwar schon einige Geschichten aus Gokus Vergangenheit gehört, aber noch keine über den Mann, der Goku erzogen hatte.

„Es war schön. Obwohl Großväterchen und ich hier alleine gelebt haben, war ich doch nie einsam. Wir waren gemeinsam jagen und Früchte sammeln. Er hat mich das einfache Leben gelehrt und dafür bin ich ihm noch heute dankbar."

„Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das so ist. Bei uns Zuhause gab es immer allesmögliche. Ich glaube, mit Mutter und Großvater im Haus, die ständig irgendwas erfinden, das auch nur im Ansatz nützlich sein kann, kann man gar kein einfaches Leben lernen."

„Vergiss das Geld nicht", warf Goten ein. „Was ihr nicht selbst erfindet, könnt ihr einfach kaufen."

Trunks schwieg zu diesem Punkt. Es war ihm schlicht unangenehm, wenn man ihn daran erinnerte, dass er aus einem wohlhabenden Haushalt kam. Er schämte sich nicht für den Reichtum, weil er wusste, dass seine Familie viel für wohltätige Zwecke spendete und doch… In seinem Inneren hatte Trunks stets die Furcht, dass sein Freund neidisch darauf war. Trunks selbst bedeutete der Wohlstand nichts, obgleich er bei diesem Ausflug merkte, wie sehr ihn die Technik der Capsule Corporation beeinflusste.

„Seht mal", sagte Goku da und deutete nach vorne. Am Ende des Weges stand ein Hirsch, der genüsslich am saftigen Gras kaute. Aber nicht der Hirsch war es, den Goku meinte, sondern die Hütte, welche sich hinter dem Hirsch auftürmte. Sie war klein und man konnte deutlich die Spuren der jüngst vergangenen Reparatur durch Son Goku erkennen, aber irgendwie strahlte sie trotz allem ein herzliches Willkommen aus.

Mit leichten Herzen betraten die drei Saiyajins die hölzerne Hütte. 

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

Hey **:-)** Das war es auch schon wieder von mir. Es ist zwar nicht sonderlich viel in dem Kapitel passiert, aber ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefallen hat. **:-)** Über Kommentare würde ich mich wie immer freuen. Von konstruktiver Kritik bis Lob ist alles erlaubt. **;-)** Liebe Grüße eure Amunet


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor:**

Amunet

 **Titel:**

Verwechslung mit Folgen

 **Pärchen:**

Trunks x Goten; Trunks x Goku

 **Inhalt:**

Trunks denkt in letzter Zeit immer häufiger an Goten und daran, wie dieser nackt aussieht, wie es wohl wäre, ihn zu berühren und dann kommt seine Chance bei einem gemeinsamen Ausflug. Nur leider ist Goku bei diesem Ausflug ebenfalls dabei und Trunks kann nur hoffen, dass ihm der ältere Saiyajin nicht ihm Weg ist, wenn Trunks dessen Sohn verführen will.

 **Warnung:**

Shonen-Ai / Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs); Lemon

 **Disclaimer:**

Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Hab mir alles nur für einen unentgeltlichen Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen.

 **Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky

 **ooOOOoo**

* * *

 **Verwechslung mit Folgen**

Kapitel 3

Im Haus führte Son Goku sie durch die Zimmer. Es gab eine schlichte Küche, deren Herd aus zwei Kochplatten bestand, ein noch schlichteres Badezimmer mit einem Klo, welches zwar über eine Wasserspülung verfügte, diese jedoch täglich mit Wasser aus dem nahegelegenen Bach befüllt werden musste. Zu Trunks großem Bedauern gab es allerdings drei Schlafzimmer. Dies bedeutete, dass er weder mit Goten in einem Bett, noch im gleichen Zimmer schlafen würde. Seine Pläne bezüglich der Verführung seines besten Freundes gerieten stark ins Wanken. Wenigstens hatte er ein großes Fenster im Zimmer, dessen Aussicht auf einen kleinen See ihn ein wenig für die entgangene Chance entschädigte.

Nachdem Trunks festgestellt hatte, dass das Bett in seinem Zimmer kaputt war, legte er seinen Schlafsack auf den Fußboden. Vielleicht hätte Goku Staub fegen sollen, dachte er sich, sagte aber nichts und legte sich auf den Schlafsack, wo er für eine Weile an die Zimmerdecke starrte, bis Goten ihn holte. Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie damit, im See zu schwimmen. Sie veranstalten dabei viel Lärm, während sie sich im Wettschwimmen maßen und sich gegenseitig tunkten. Es war lustig und die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Als die Sonne begann, unterzugehen, tauchten sie nach ihrem Abendessen, wobei es wieder ein Wettbewerb wurde, wer den größten Fisch zum Abendessen fing. Beide Halbsaiyajins mussten sich Son Goku geschlagen geben. Lachend gingen sie zurück zur Hütte und machten vor dem Haus ein Lagerfeuer. Trunks und Goten saßen um das Feuer und sahen dabei zu, wie Goku den Fisch ausnahm, mit etwas Salz würzte und auf Holzstöcke gespießt über die Flammen drapierte. Während der Fisch langsam garte, holte Trunks eine Kapsel aus seiner Tasche, öffnete sie und reichte den Son's die gekühlten Getränke, die darin waren. Es war gemütlich und entspannend und als das Essen fertig war, speisten sie gemeinsam, bis jeder von ihnen satt und träge war.

Ohne genau zu wissen, weshalb, reckte Trunks sich und stand auf. „Hast du Lust, eine Runde spazieren zu gehen?", fragte er Goten, der ebenso müde aussah, wie er selbst sich fühlte.

„Nein. Ich glaube, ich gehe lieber gleich ins Bett. Irgendwie macht diese frische Luft so müde."

Trunks sah seine Chance, Goten näher zu kommen, immer weiter in die Ferne rücken, nickte jedoch und ging alleine spazieren. Er lief einen großen Bogen durch den Wald und war verwundert, als er letztlich am See angelangte. Niedergeschlagen warf er flache Steine auf das Wasser und ließ sie vier, fünf Mal springen, ehe sie in den Tiefen des Sees verschwanden. Er fragte sich, was er eigentlich von diesem Ausflug erwartet hatte. Ursprünglich hatte er Goten einfach nur nackt sehen wollen. Inzwischen wollte er aber ganz eindeutig Sex. Er wollte Goten mit seinen Händen berühren und herausfinden, ob Phantasie und Realität nah beieinander lagen. Diese Neugier konnte nicht normal sein, für einen heterosexuellen Teenager. Oder doch? Wenn er wüsste, wie er dieses Thema bei seinem Vater ansprechen könnte, ohne seinen Kopf zu verlieren, würde Trunks Vegeta fragen, ob dies so ein Saiyajin-Ding war oder nicht. Aber das Risiko war Trunks absolut zu hoch. Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Phase und er würde in Kürze das merkwürdige Interesse an Goten verlieren.

Nachdem er etliche dutzend Steine im See versenkt hatte, stand Trunks auf und ging wieder zur Hütte zurück. Das Lagerfeuer war mittlerweile erloschen. Nur die Asche qualmte noch leicht vor sich hin. Die Kerzen im Haus waren ebenfalls erloschen und als er im Dunkeln ins Haus hineinging, bemerkte er, dass beide Türen der Son's geschlossen waren. Eine Minute lauschte Trunks nach Geräuschen, doch bis auf ein leichtes Schnarchen war alles still. Deprimiert ging er in sein Zimmer, trat ans Fenster und schaute hinaus auf den silbernen Streifen Mondlicht, welcher sich im Wasser des Sees spiegelte. Eine ganze Weile stand er einfach nur da, seine Gedanken merkwürdig ruhig.

Gerade wollte er sich umdrehen und sich in sein Bett legen, als er bemerkte, wie jemand hinter ihm auftauchte. Starke Arme umschlangen seine Hüfte und zogen ihn an einen harten, festen Körper. Warmer Atem kitzelte sein Ohrläppchen und seinen Hals. Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief ihn. Die Wärme des Körpers hinter ihm tat gut. Er hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, wie kalt ihm geworden war.

„Ich habe gehört, wie du zurückgekommen bist", flüsterte eine leise Stimme an Trunks Ohr. „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dir geht es nicht so gut. Möchtest du reden?"

Aber Trunks war nicht nach reden. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass Goten zu ihm gekommen war. Seine zerstörte Hoffnung flammte wie ein loderndes Feuer in ihm auf und er drehte sich in den starken Armen um, um die süßen Lippen seines Freundes zu kosten. Die Augen geschlossen, spürte er, wie Goten zuerst zögerte, aber nach einem beharrlichen Werben seine Lippen öffnete. Trunks Zunge glitt in den warmen Mund hinein. Eroberte ihn, spielte neckisch mit der Zunge und war erstaunt, wie temperamentvoll sein Freund auf diese innige Liebkosung einging. Wie von selbst fanden Trunks Hände in das dichte Haar Gotens und wühlten darin herum. Seine Hüfte schob sich vor, presste sich breitwillig an Gotens und Trunks konnte fühlen, dass seinen Freund der Kuss keineswegs kalt ließ. Gotens Glied erwachte und berührte Trunks ebenfalls halberigiertes. Dann endete der Kuss.

Gotens Lippen wanderten Trunks Kiefer entlang zu seinem Hals, wo er in der empfindsamen Halsbeuge legte und saugte. Trunks Knie wurden schwach. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Goten so erfahren war. Doch vielleicht verfügte sein Freund auch nur über ein ausgesprochenes Talent darin, ihn zu erregen. Ein weiterer Kuss folgte und dieses Mal wurde Trunks überrollt. Sein Mund wurde ausgeplündert. Goten küsste wild und leidenschaftlich, bis Trunks Knie tatsächlich nachgaben. Er sank gegen den mächtigen Körper und hing in Gotens Armen.

Zitternd vor Erregung tastete sich Trunks Hand hinab, schlüpfte mutig unter den Bund der Hose und umfasste das harte Glied seines Freundes. Dicker und größer, als er es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte, lag es in seiner Hand. Gerade als er beginnen wollte, den Schaft mit der Hand zu verwöhnen, wurde er von Goten aufgehalten. Er blickte hoch in das Gesicht seines Freundes, doch es war nicht Goten, der dort stand. Es war Son Goku.

 _Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

Hallo! **^.^**

Das war mein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Und auch, wenn ich gerade merke, dass aktuell für Kommi-Schreiber Sommerpause ist, würde ich mich doch sehr über Kommentare freuen. Lob, Kritik, alles erlaubt. **^_~**

Bitte denkt immer daran, dass ich durch eure Reviews Kraft, Energie und Motivation für neue Geschichten erhalte.

Liebe Grüße

Amunet


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor:**

Amunet

 **Titel:**

Verwechslung mit Folgen

 **Pärchen:**

Trunks x Goten; Trunks x Goku

 **Inhalt:**

Trunks denkt in letzter Zeit immer häufiger an Goten und daran, wie dieser nackt aussieht, wie es wohl wäre, ihn zu berühren und dann kommt seine Chance bei einem gemeinsamen Ausflug. Nur leider ist Goku bei diesem Ausflug ebenfalls dabei und Trunks kann nur hoffen, dass ihm der ältere Saiyajin nicht ihm Weg ist, wenn Trunks dessen Sohn verführen will.

 **Warnung:**

Shonen-Ai / Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs); Lemon

 **Disclaimer:**

Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Hab mir alles nur für einen unentgeltlichen Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen.

 **Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky

 **ooOOOoo**

* * *

 **Verwechslung mit Folgen**

Kapitel 4

Erschrocken weiteten sich Trunks veilchenblaue Augen. Durch seinen Kopf rasten so viele Gedanken, so viele Gefühle, dass er nicht mehr geradeaus denken konnte. Er spürte einfach die Erregung des Saiyajins, die an der seinen pochte und fragte sich, wie es möglich war, dass er Goten mit Goku verwechseln konnte. Es konnte nur infolge der Dunkelheit im Zimmer und in Überraschung an die sinnliche Umarmung geschehen sein, doch was sagte es über ihn aus, wenn er so leicht durch einen Mann erregt wurde?

„Du hast gedacht, ich bin Goten, oder?", fragte Son Goku und seine Stimme war merkwürdig rau.

„Ja", antworte Trunks, der in dieser Situation, in welcher er noch immer Gokus harten Schaft in Händen hielt, nicht lügen konnte.

„Sollen wir aufhören?"

Trunks schluckte. Er war so erregt, dass er zu gerne gewusst hätte, wohin ihn die Reise mit Goku führte. „Wegen mir nicht, aber was ist mit dir? Mit Chichi?"

„Willst du wirklich mit mir über meine Frau reden?"

„Nein, aber ich will auch nicht, dass du etwas tust, was du bereuen könntest."

„Du bist ein guter Junge, Trunks", sagte Goku und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf. „Du bist noch so jung. Wie viel bin ich älter? 30 Jahre?"

„29 Jahre", berichtige Trunks automatisch.

„Gut, dann 29 Jahre", lächelte Goku. „Du musst noch viel lernen. In einer Partnerschaft sind nicht immer alle Dinge so, wie sie auf den ersten Blick scheinen."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Das heißt, dass Chichi weiß, dass ich bisexuell orientiert bin. Sie weiß auch, dass ich nur sie liebe, selbst wenn mir manchmal nach Sex mit einem Mann ist."

„Und jetzt ist dir nach Sex mit einem Mann?"

„Das spürst du doch", grinste Goku und bewegte seine Hüfte gegen Trunks Hand. Ein Wimmern entrang sich Trunks Lippen und dann war da wieder Goku, der ihn küsste.

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell Trunks vergaß, was sie gerade gesprochen hatten, als die Erregung in neuerlichen Wellen über ihn hereinschwappte. Sein Körper drängte sich enger an Gokus und als dieser ihn mit sich auf den Boden legte, gab es von Trunks keine Gegenwehr. Er spürte das Feuer in seinen Venen brennen und wollte noch mehr. Vergessen war Goten. Vergessen waren Gokus Motivationsgründe. Er spürte nur noch den durchtrainierten Körper dieses starken Mannes auf seinem.

Gokus Hände wanderten über seinen Körper und entkleideten Trunks unter vielen Küssen und Liebkosungen. Im Gegenzug half Trunks Goku bei seiner Kleidung. Rasch waren sie beide nackt. Trunks Atem ging heftig, als er Goku vollständig entblößt vor sich sah. Er betrachtete mit wachsender Erregung die Berge seiner Muskeln, die gebräunte Haut und als er den ausgeprägten Hüftknochen überwunden hatte, sah er lange und ausgiebig auf die harte, pochende Erregung. Zwar mochte er schon gefühlt haben, dass Gokus Glied dick und lang war, doch es zu sehen, brachte ihn in einen neuen Zustand der Verzückung. Aber auch Goku schien zu gefallen, was er sah.

„Du bist ein schöner Mann."

Trunks Ohren glühten rot. Nie zuvor hatte ihm ein anderer Mann dergleichen gesagt. Sicherlich, seine Freundinnen hatten ihn hübsch oder süß genannt, aber er war sich dabei wie ein Kind vorgekommen. Die Tatsache, dass Goku ihn „Mann" genannt hatte, ließ ihn sich reifer fühlen, als er war.

„Du gefällst mir auch."

„Hast du es schon mal mit einem Mann getan?"

„Nein."

„Mit einer Frau?"

Genierend schüttelte Trunks den Kopf. „Ich hatte schon Petting, aber mehr nicht."

„Mit einer Frau?"

„Ja", nickte Trunks zustimmend. „Ist das schlimm?"

„Nein. Ich will nur wissen, wie vorsichtig ich sein muss."

„Wirst du…", fragte Trunks, „wirst du mich ficken?"

„Wenn du das willst."

Die Vorstellung, wie Goku in ihn drang, war verlockend, dennoch zweifelte Trunks daran, dieses Ausmaß in seinen Körper aufnehmen zu können. Goku bemerkte sein Zögern. Er lag, ein Bein über Trunks Hüfte geschwungen, neben dem Halbsaiyajin. Zärtlich strich er Trunks eine blaue Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Seine Finger malten Trunks Kiefer entlang, tänzelten über die vom küssen leicht geschwollene Lippen.

„Wir müssen ‚das' nicht tun. Wir können auch einfach beieinander liegen und uns anders befriedigen."

„Und das ist dir nicht zu langweilig?"

Goku lachte brummig auf, während in seinen Augen tiefe Belustigung zu erkennen war. „Sicherlich nicht. Wie könntest du langweilig sein? Soll ich dir zeigen, was mir an dir Freude macht?"

Es war eine rhetorische Frage, wie Trunks alsbald feststellte, denn Goku beugte sich über ihn und glitt küssend und leckend über Trunks Brust, wo er neckisch an Trunks Brustwarzen knabberte, bevor er über den Bauch wanderte, bis er den Bauchnabel umrundete und dann den schmalen Pfad unterhalb des Nabels weiterwanderte, um zu Trunks steifem Glied zu gelangen. Trunks Lider flatterten, als Goku zärtlich an dem Schaft leckte. Seine Hände massierten die Hoden und letztlich nahm er das Glied in seinen Mund.

Trunks wimmerte. Seine Hüfte drängte sich Goku unwillkürlich entgegen. Er wollte noch tiefer in die feuchte Höhle stoßen, doch Goku hielt ihn unnachgiebig fest, was Trunks dazu veranlasste, seinen Kopf unruhig hin und her zu werfen. Aus seinem Wimmern wurde ein Stöhnen. Hemmungslos gab er sich ganz seinen Gefühlen hin und dann plötzlich, als er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand, war Gokus Mund fort. Entsetzt keuchte Trunks auf. Sein Körper fühlte sich verraten. Ein kurzes Rascheln war zu hören und dann war Goku wieder da.

„Erschrick nicht, ich möchte nur etwas ausprobieren. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, lasse ich es gleich wieder sein."

Alles was Trunks machen konnte, war zu nicken. Seine Beine wurden weit gespreizt und Goku kniete sich dazwischen. Fasziniert betrachtete er, wie Goku seine Finger mit einer Substanz aus einem kleinen Fläschchen benetzte. Was es sein sollte, bemerkte er einen Herzschlag später, als Goku zwischen die Spalte seines Hinterns glitt und das kühle Gel an Trunks intimster Stelle verteilte. Vorsichtig stippte ein einzelner Finger in ihn. Überrascht zog Trunks den Atem ein. Doch je häufiger Goku diese Bewegung widerholte, umso einfach wurde es und Trunks wurde breitwilliger. Als der erste Finger vollständig in ihn drang, war Trunks dafür bereit. Sein Glied schmerzte bereits vor Lust und er wünschte sich, Goku würde ihn nochmals oral verwöhnen, damit er kommen konnte, doch Goku war ganz darauf konzentriert, noch einen weiteren Finger in ihn zu schieben. Dem zweiten folgte ein dritter und dann begann Goku ihn langsam damit zu stimulieren, indem er die Finger auf und ab bewegte.

Abermals wurde Trunks ganz unruhig. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sich das so gut anfühlen würde. Mit der Zunge leckte er über seine Lippen und sah zu Goku auf. Die Augen des Saiyajins glühten vor Verlangen. Der Anblick brannte sich in Trunks ein.

„Darf ich es probieren?", fragte Goku da und Trunks wusste sofort, was dieser meinte.

„Okay", nickte er und dann verschwanden die Finger. Er sah zu, wie Goku zur Seite langte, um ein Kondom zu greifen und dieses auszupacken, um es über sein Glied zu streifen. Erst dann positionierte sich Goku an ihm. Langsam drang er in ihn ein. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er in der Mitte gespalten werden, so sehr füllte Goku ihn aus. Dennoch hielt sich der Schmerz in Grenzen, denn die Lust ließ ihn den Schmerz ertragen. Als Goku vollständig in ihm war, legte er sich auf Trunks. Sie küssten sich. Sanft und zärtlich, ohne jegliche Eile. In dieser Zeit gewöhnte sich Trunks gepfählter Leib an Goku, sodass dieser nun rhythmische Bewegungen aufnahm. Waren die Stöße zu Beginn noch sacht und tief, so wurden sie mit der Zeit schneller und heftiger.

Trunks genoss es. Genoss jede Sekunde, die er mit Goku vereinigt war und ließ sich gänzlich von Geilheit tragen. Sein Körper, der bereits extrem gereizt worden war, übernahm die Kontrolle und Trunks hatte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr in seinem Kopf. Er war zu einer Masse reinster Gefühle geworden und diese entluden sich in einem heftigen Orgasmus, als Goku ihn nochmals küsste und dabei schmerzhaft, neckend in seine Unterlippe biss.

 _Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

Hey! Das war's auch schon wieder von mir. Hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich selbstverständlich freuen. Kritik und Lob ist gleichermaßen erlaubt. Liebe Grüße Amunet


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor:**

Amunet

 **Titel:**

Verwechslung mit Folgen

 **Pärchen:**

Trunks x Goten; Trunks x Goku

 **Inhalt:**

Trunks denkt in letzter Zeit immer häufiger an Goten und daran, wie dieser nackt aussieht, wie es wohl wäre, ihn zu berühren und dann kommt seine Chance bei einem gemeinsamen Ausflug. Nur leider ist Goku bei diesem Ausflug ebenfalls dabei und Trunks kann nur hoffen, dass ihm der ältere Saiyajin nicht ihm Weg ist, wenn Trunks dessen Sohn verführen will.

 **Warnung:**

Shonen-Ai / Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs); Lemon

 **Disclaimer:**

Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Hab mir alles nur für einen unentgeltlichen Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen.

 **Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky

* * *

 **ooOOOoo**

 **Verwechslung mit Folgen**

Kapitel 5

Ermattet lag Goku auf Trunks, der das Gewicht als angenehm empfand. Noch immer waren ihre Körper miteinander vereinigt und in der Dunkelheit konnte Trunks Gokus Herz klopfen spüren. Seine Hand griff in das Haar des Älteren und wuschelte darin, bis er seine Hände zu dem muskulösen Rücken führte, wo er Goku sanft streichelte.

„Stört es dich, dass es nicht Goten war? Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass du an ihm interessiert bist."

„Nein, es ist okay. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob Goten mein Interesse erwidert."

„Wolltest du es heute herausfinden? Hast du mich deshalb geküsst?"

„Ja."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir dazwischen gefunkt habe."

„So kann man das nicht sagen. Goten und du, ihr seid euch sehr ähnlich. Deshalb macht es wirklich nichts, dass du es warst. Der Sex mit dir war sehr schön. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sex mit einem Mann so toll sein kann."

Goku küsste Trunks kurz, nur um sich dann vorsichtig aus Trunks zurückzuziehen, doch obwohl Goku so vorsichtig war, zog es schmerzhaft und Trunks schloss vor Schmerz kurz die Augen. Als sie wieder öffnete, sah er nur noch, wie Goku das benutzte Kondom durch den Raum warf.

„Wieso hast du eigentlich Kondome und Gleitgel dabei?" Trunks Frage war durchaus berechtigt. Nun war es an Goku, verlegen dreinzuschauen.

„Die Kondome waren für dich und Goten gedacht."

„Bitte?" Trunks war verblüfft.

„Bulma und Chichi haben sich Gedanken gemacht, ob ihr zwei vielleicht schwul seid, weil euer Verhältnis so eng ist. Sie meinten, ich soll mit euch ein bisschen rausgehen, um herauszufinden, ob es wirklich so ist und wenn ja, euch das mit der Verhütung erklären. Auch bei schwulem Sex gibt es Gefahren."

„Unsere Mütter denken, wir sind schwul?"

„Na ja, so ganz unbegründet ist der Verdacht ja nicht, oder? Immerhin stehst du auf Goten."

„Ja, aber… Ich hatte doch Freundinnen!"

„Du darfst gerne mit Bulma darüber reden, wie sie auf die Idee kommt. Ich bin nur für die Aufklärung zuständig."

Obwohl Trunks eigentlich mehr nach schmollen war, schielte er aus den Augenwinkeln zu Goku. „Das mit der Aufklärung hast du aber sehr wörtlich genommen." Irgendwie musste er schmunzeln.

„Ja", lachte Goku, „aber du warst einfach zu heiß. Wenn mein Sohn schon nicht weiß, was er an dir hat." Dann wurde er schlagartig wieder ernst. „Was willst du jetzt wegen Goten machen? Wirst du es ihm sagen?"

Trunks überlegte kurz, ehe er antworte. „Wir haben heute doch erst Freitag, oder? Und wir fliegen Sonntag erst wieder zurück. Dann hab ich doch noch 1 ½ Tage, die ich nutzen kann, um herauszufinden, wo Goten steht."

„Und wenn nicht", meinte Goku neckisch, „ich wäre für eine zweite Nummer durchaus zu haben."

„Danke, aber sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich mein Glück lieber mit Goten probiere."

„Keine Sorge, bin ich nicht. Im Gegenteil, wenn du magst, werde ich dir helfen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie Gotens Neigungen aussehen, aber ich bin gerne behilflich, wenn du dann weißt, wo du bei ihm stehst."

„Danke. Nur, eine Frage habe ich noch."

„Welche denn?"

„Mit welchem Mann hast du sonst Sex?"

Son Goku verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen Speichel und fing an zu husten. Trunks klopfte ihm helfend auf den Rücken, auch wenn er nicht verstand, weshalb die Frage Goku so erschreckte.

„Ähm, weißt du", krächzte Goku nun heiser, „das ist ein Thema, über das wir ein anderes Mal reden sollten."

„Warum?", wollte Trunks wissen, der skeptisch eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Wir sollten noch ein wenig schlafen", wich Goku aus. „Die Sonne wird bald aufgehen und du möchtest doch fit sein, wenn du das Rätsel um Goten lüften willst."

„Schon aber-"

„-ich geh dann mal in mein Zimmer rüber. Nicht, dass Goten uns noch erwischt."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Goku, seine Kleidung auf dem Arm, und ließ einen verwirrten Trunks zurück. Doch während Trunks sich in seinen Schlafsack kuschelte und an die Zimmerdecke starrte, wurden die Gedanken von Gokus merkwürdigem Verhalten alsbald von den Gedanken an Goten abgelöst. Morgen war ein neuer Tag. Eine weitere Chance erwachte, seinem besten Freund zu entlocken, ob er nicht doch etwas mehr für ihn empfand als pure Freundschaft. Und dann dachte er daran, dass seine Mutter und Chichi ohnehin glaubten, dass zwischen Goten und ihm mehr als Freundschaft bestand. Wenn seine Mutter bei ihm Recht behalten hatte, dann Chichi vielleicht auch bei Goten. Außerdem war da noch der unleugbare Fakt, dass Goten ihm Anfang der Woche geholfen hatte, seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Über all diese Gedanken schlief Trunks allmählich ein, nicht ahnend, dass er seine Antwort schon bald erhalten würde, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

 **ENDE**

* * *

Hey! **^.^** Damit wäre meine kleine Kurzgeschichte dann auch schon beendet.

Ich weiß, es sind ein paar Fragen offen. Kommt Trunks mit Goten zusammen? Wer ist der Mann, mit dem Goku ansonsten schläft? Und vielleicht auch noch ein paar mehr. Tatsächlich ist es so, dass zu dieser Story ein Sequel geplant ist, zudem ich aktuell aufgrund Zeitmangels aber nicht komme.

Mit dem Sequel möchte ich es so machen wie mit dieser Story. Es soll fünf Kurzkapitel enthalten und fertig geschrieben sein, ehe ich Kapitel 1 poste. Ich denke daher, dass es frühestens Ende Oktober sein wird, bis das Sequel an den Start geht. Natürlich würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn ich euch dann wiederlese.

Liebe Grüße

Amunet


End file.
